Lead Me - deutsche Fassung
by crazycat1895
Summary: Sherlocks Atem beschleunigte sich. Er hatte John noch nie so erlebt und er verstand immer noch nicht, was genau vor sich ging. Aber was ihn am meisten verwirrte, war seine eigene Reaktion darauf.


**Lead Me - deutsche Fassung**

_**Diese Geschichte habe ich für die erste Challenge von 'Let's write Sherlock' geschrieben. Die Vorgabe war: "Nachdem der letzte Fall fast katastrophal geendet hätte, fahren Sherlock und John gemeinsam im Taxi nach Hause. Die Atmosphäre ist zum Zerreißen gespannt. Die Emotionen schlagen hoch, als sie schließlich in 221B ankommen, und dann …"**_

Johns Geduld war am Ende. Er schäumte vor Wut, weil Sherlock es mal wieder fast geschafft hatte, sich selbst und John umzubringen, und zwar nur wegen seiner schlechten Angewohnheit, alles, was Myroft sagte, zu vernachlässigen bzw. ihn gleich ganz zu ignorieren. Lestrade hatte sie ebenfalls gewarnt. Er hatte vermutet, dass mindestens noch ein weiterer Mann in dem alten Warenhaus auf sie lauern würde und Verstärkung unterwegs war. Aber der der große und unfehlbare Sherlock Holmes arbeitete immer alleine, weil ja sowieso niemand mit seinem riesigen Intellekt mithalten konnte.

John knirschte mit den Zähnen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Es kostete ihn alle noch verbliebene Energie Sherlock nicht anzuschreien. "Ich verschwende meinen Atem! Haben Sie auch nur die leiseste Idee wie gefährlich die Situation vorhin war? Wenn Lestrade nicht so vorrausschauend gehandelt hätte, wären wir jetzt beide tot!"

Sherlock war schon auf dem Weg in die Küche. Er hatte seit mindestens zwei Tagen nichts gegessen und der Fall war gelöst. Normalerweise hätten sie beim Chinesen an der Ecke was zum Mitnehmen geholt, aber es war schon fast 5 Uhr morgens und John war offensichtlich nicht 'in the mood for food'. Der Gedanke erheiterte Sherlock und er musste unwillkürlich über seinen eigenen albernen Reim grinsen, ohne dass er John wirklich zuhörte. Als er nach der Kühlschranktür griff, um ihn zu öffnen, war John plötzlich hinter ihm.

Obwohl John hundemüde war schossen die Wut und das Adrenalin durch seine Venen, als er Sherlock grinsen sah. Mit einer schnellen und fließenden Bewegung drehte er Sherlock die Arme auf den Rücken. Dann wirbelte er ihn herum und drückte ihn, Gesicht nach unten, auf den, zum Glück ziemlich leeren, Küchentisch.

"Sherlock", sagte er mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme, "haben Sie mir zugehört?"

Sherlock erstarrte. Er war schockiert von der Wendung der Ereignisse, verstand nicht was da gerade passierte und warum sein Kopf und seine Schultern so fest auf die Tischplatte gepresst wurden.

John stand hinter ihm und er verstärkte den Druck, als er sich zu Sherlock hinab beugte und ihm ins Ohr flüsterte. "Sherlock, ich habe Ihnen eine Frage gestellt und ich denke, ich verdiene eine Antwort. Haben. Sie. Mir. Zugehört?"

Dieses Mal erschauerte Sherlock, aber er war viel zu verwirrt, um zu seiner normalen Arroganz zurück zu finden. "John, ich … ich wollte nur - "

"Schnauze!" unterbrach John ihn rüde. "Ich habe nicht gefragt, was Sie machen wollten. Es war nur eine einfache kleine Frage. Meinen Sie, Sie sind in der Lage diese ordentlich zu beantworten, oder ist das zu kompliziert für Sie?" Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus und er betonte jede Silbe mit einem nachdrücklichen zusammenpressen von Sherlocks Armen.

Sherlocks Atem beschleunigte sich. Er hatte John noch nie so erlebt und er verstand immer noch nicht, was genau vor sich ging. Aber was ihn am meisten verwirrte, war seine eigene Reaktion darauf. Er war nicht nur nervös, er war auch erregt. Johns gefährlich ruhige, dunkle und raue Stimme ließ ihn erschauern, Johns Atem, der über sein Ohr geisterte, schickte Stromstöße durch seinen Körper. Er stotterte. "Ich … ich weiß nicht, John." John stieß ein Knurren aus. "Nein", fügte Sherlock schnell hinzu, "ich habe nicht zugehört!" Er konnte spüren, wie John sich etwas entspannte und sein Gesicht wurde nicht mehr ganz so fest auf die Tischplatte gepresst.

"Guter Junge", murmelte John. "Das hier könnte interessant werden, sehr interessant." Er sprach in Sherlocks Nacken, die Nase tief in seinen dunklen Locken vergraben, während Sherlock völlig still war und kaum zu atmen wagte.

Ein paar Sekunden später war alles vorbei. Plötzlich war der exquisite Druck von Sherlocks Rücken und Schultern verschwunden und er fühlte sich - leer? Seine Verwirrung wurde immer größer.

John war von seinem Ärger und seiner Angst um Sherlock im Warenhaus völlig überwältigt worden, und das Adrenalin hatte ihn weiter angeheizt, als er Sherlock grinsen sah. Grinsen! Dieser arrogante Idiot! Interessierte sich überhaupt nicht dafür, was John sagte. John wusste, dass er ein aufbrausendes Temperament hatte, aber in all der Zeit, in der er jetzt mit Sherlock zusammen wohnte, hatte er sich unter Kontrolle gehabt. Bis jetzt.

Als der Adrenalinrausch nachließ, wurde ihm plötzlich klar, was er da gerade tat. John ließ Sherlock los und sprang von ihm weg, als ob er sich die Hände verbrannt hätte. Sein Gesicht glühte mit Schamesröte und er stolperte weiter rückwärts, bis er gegen die Arbeitsplatte prallte. "Entschuldigung, es tut mir leid, Sherlock. Ich wollte nicht - es war nur - ich - ich geh jetzt besser." Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und war in seinem Schlafzimmer im Obergeschoss verschwunden, bevor Sherlock auch nur ansatzweise die Chance hatte, sich zu erheben.

Ein paar Minuten später lag Sherlock im Bett; müde, ausgelaugt und verwirrt. Er wiederholte die Szene aus der Küche wieder und wieder in seinem Kopf, katalogisierte Johns Verhalten und seine eigenen Reaktionen. Mit ein bisschen Anstrengung sollte er in der Lage sein zu deduzieren, was passierte war, und vor allem warum. Schließlich ging es hier um John. John war einfach zu deduzieren, er war so berechenbar. Wie war es möglich, dass er diese Seite an John bisher übersehen hatte? Was hatte er noch übersehen? Und was war mit seiner eigenen Erregung gewesen? Mit diesen verstörenden aber nichtsdestotrotz aufregenden Gedanken, schlief Sherlock schließlich ein.

Eine Etage höher lag John in seinem Bett und fand keine Ruhe. Er schämte sich zutiefst für seinen 'Ausrutscher', er wusste nicht, wie er es sonst nennen sollte. Was hatte er bloß getan? Was war los mit ihm? Wie sollte er Sherlock jemals wieder unter die Augen treten? Er fühlte sich erschöpft und kaputt, nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch mental. Sherlock kostete ihn seine letzten Reserven, und er bemerkte nicht mal, wie er John auslaugte. Das war wohl der Preis, den man dafür zahlte, mit einem Genie zusammen zu wohnen, dachte er bitter. Trotzdem tat der Gedanke, dass er Sherlock offensichtlich so wenig bedeutete, mehr weh, als er sich eingestehen wollte.

Er musste sich beruhigen. Wenn es etwas gab, was er von seinem Mitbewohner lernen konnte, dann war es seine Immunität Gefühlen gegenüber. John musste ihm klar machen, dass er lediglich einen Wutanfall gehabt hatte. Mehr nicht! Nur Wut! Sherlock würde es vielleicht seltsam finden, aber seine Entschuldigung akzeptieren. Dann könnten sie zum normalen Tagesablauf zurückkehren. "Bleib cool, Watson", murmelte er vor sich hin, bevor er endlich einschlief.

Da er fast 2 Tage überhaupt nicht geschlafen hatte, schlief John tief und ohne Alpträume für mehr als 10 Stunden. Als er am Abend erwachte, fühlte er sich immer noch wie gerädert und müde. Er zog eine alte Jeans und ein T-Shirt über und schlurfte die Treppe hinunter. Die Wohnung war sehr ruhig und er fragte sich, ob Sherlock überhaupt da war, aber als er die Küchentür öffnete, fand er ihn in seinen Schlafanzug-Hosen, einem alten T-Shirt und dem blauen Morgenmantel vor dem Mikroskop sitzend, einige Proben von was auch immer untersuchend.

"Hey", begrüßte er ihn und Sherlock ignorierte ihn wie gewohnt. Vielleicht hatte er sich viel zu viele Gedanken über den Vorfall gemacht. Vielleicht hatte Sherlock bereits alles wieder vergessen, gelöscht, weil es für ihn so irrelevant war, dachte John. Er war nicht sicher, ob er erleichtert oder enttäuscht über Sherlocks Reaktion war, aber im Endeffekt war es so wohl am besten. Er machte zwei Tassen Tee und stellte eine neben Sherlock auf die Arbeitsplatte. Der sah ihn nur kurz mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an, dann widmete er sich wieder seinen Objektträgern und Petrischalen.

John holte einmal tief Luft. "Sherlock, wegen letzter Nacht, ähm, ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen." Sherlock rührte sich nicht. "Ich war übermüdet und ausgelaugt, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen." John seufzte. Jetzt war er sicher, dass Sherlock den Vorfall nicht gelöscht hatte, aber offensichtlich wollte er nicht darüber reden. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Nach einer Weile setzte er sich an den Tisch und öffnete sein Laptop. Im Fernsehen lief nur Müll, also könnte er sich auch mal wieder um seinen Blog kümmern, den er in letzter Zeit sträflich vernachlässigt hatte.

Die nächsten Tage waren ruhig und es passierte nichts, aber die Atmosphäre in der Wohnung war irgendwie unangenehm. John bemerkte, dass Sherlock ihn immer wieder verstohlen ansah, wenn er glaubte, dass John es nicht sehen würde. Einmal hatte er Sherlock dabei erwischt und zurückgestarrt, bis Sherlock schließlich den Blick abgewandt und sogar das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Aber er hatte kein Wort gesagt.

Ein paar Mal war John mit Mike in den Pub gegangen, nur um aus der Wohnung heraus zu kommen, oder er machte lange Spaziergänge und lief stundenlang durch London. Aber nach einer Woche unbehaglichen Schweigens musste etwas geschehen. Also stellte er Sherlock bei der nächsten Gelegenheit zur Rede.

"Sherlock, wir müssen reden. Ich weiß nicht, was in Ihrem genialen Gehirn vor sich geht, aber Sie müssen aufhören, mich zu ignorieren." Sherlock lag auf dem Sofa und starrte die Decke an. "Geht es um letzte Woche?", versuchte John es wieder. "Ich habe bereits entschuldigt, und ich meinte es so, wie ich es sagte; es wird nicht wieder vorkommen." Sherlock gab keinerlei Anzeichen von sich, dass er John zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, der in seinem Sessel saß. "Könnten Sie bitte mit mir sprechen? Sherlock, hören Sie mir zu?" John seufzte. "Ok, ich habe Zeit, ich kann ich warten." Mit geschürzten Lippen ließ er sich in seinem Sessel zurücksinken und schlug die Beine übereinander.

Sherlock setzte sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung hin und fokussierte seinen Blick auf John. Dann legte er den Kopf schief, sprach aber immer noch nicht. John wartete. Mehrere Minuten vergingen und John konnte sehen, dass Sherlock etwas sagen wollte. Sein Zögern und seine offensichtliche Unsicherheit machten John neugierig. "Was ist los?" fragte er schließlich.

Sherlock rutschte unbehaglich auf dem Sofa hin und her. "Letzte Woche, das, ähm, das was Sie gemacht haben - Sie haben sich entschuldigt, aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum Sie es gemacht haben." John sah ihn ungläubig an. "Ernsthaft, Sherlock? Durch Ihre Ignoranz haben Sie uns beide fast umgebracht und als ich mit Ihnen darüber reden wollte, haben Sie nur gegrinst, als ob das alles ein Witz war. Aber es ist kein Witz wenn es um Leben oder Tod geht, nicht für mich." Johns Stimme war anfangs ruhig, wurde zum Ende hin aber immer schärfer. "Seit dem ... seit Sie wieder ... ", John fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht, seine Stimme drohte zu versagen, er räusperte sich. "Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, Sie noch einmal zu verlieren", sagte er dann sehr leise, während er die Augen starr auf den Tierschädel an der Wand gerichtet hielt. Er konnte Sherlock jetzt unmöglich ansehen und war froh, dass er auf dem Sofa saß und nicht in seinem Sessel ihm gegenüber.

Sherlock schwieg so lange, dass John schon aufgeben wollte, aber dann seufzte Sherlock. "Es tut mir leid, John. Ich habe nicht gegrinst, weil ich das Ganze für einen Witz hielt. Und ich wollte Sie nicht … Ich hatte gar nicht zugehört, weil ich mit meinen Gedanken schon wieder ganz woanders war. Entschuldigungen Sie."

John schaute ihn erstaunt an, mit einer Entschuldigung hatte nun gar nicht gerechnet, eher mit einer genauen Analyse was so komisch gewesen war und was er natürlich übersehen hatte. Dann runzelte er die Stirn. Sherlocks Blick huschte unruhig hin und her, da war noch mehr. "Sherlock", John neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete Sherlock nachdenklich , "was noch?"

Schließlich fixierte Sherlock seinen Blick auf John. "Sie haben etwas gesagt, als Sie mich auf dem Tisch festhielten. Sie sagten, und ich zitiere: 'Das hier könnte interessant werden, sehr interessant.' Was meinten Sie damit? Was könnte so interessant werden?"

John starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, er war knallrot geworden und kämpfte um seine Fassung. 'Scheiße' war alles, was er einen Moment lang denken konnte. Er hatte gehofft, dass Sherlock diesen Teil nicht so genau mitbekommen hatte. "Es war Nichts", stotterte er. "nichts Wichtiges. Vergessen Sie es einfach."

Sherlocks Augen wurden schmal, und John wusste, dass er ihm nichts vormachen konnte. "John, es sind genau diese Worte, die mich die ganze Woche beschäftigt haben. Genauer gesagt, das was Sie getan haben im Zusammenhang mit Ihren Worten. Es war nicht irrelevant, sonst würden wir jetzt nicht darüber sprechen. Mein Körper hat sowohl auf Ihre Handlungen, wie auch auf die Worte reagiert, und diese Reaktionen verstehe ich nicht. Erklären Sie sie mir, ich weiß, dass Sie es können."

John beobachtete Sherlock sorgfältig und überlegte, was er machen sollte. Wie auch immer, Sherlocks verwirrter und frustrierter Blick sagte ihm, dass es keine gute Idee wäre, ihn mit einer allgemeinen Floskel abzuspeisen. Sherlock würde nicht ruhen, bis er es herausfand, das wusste John. Er würde es ihm zeigen müssen, ob er wollte oder nicht. "Es ist etwas schwierig zu erklären", sagte er schließlich und stand auf, "aber wenn Sie wirklich wissen wollen, worauf und wie Ihr Körper reagiert hat, können wir etwas ausprobieren. Ein Experiment." Einen Mundwinkel zu einem selbstgefälligen Schmunzeln verzogen, ging er hinauf in sein Schlafzimmer. Er wusste, dass Sherlock ihm folgen würde, er war viel zu neugierig und er liebte es, zu experimentieren.

Tatsächlich dauerte es nur ein paar Minuten, bis John seinen Freund die Treppe hinauf stapfen hörte und Sherlock mit einem schiefen Lächeln im Türrahmen erschien. John war sich noch nicht sicher, was genau oder wie viel er Sherlock zeigen wollte oder konnte, aber er sollte einen ersten Eindruck davon bekommen, was es bedeutete ein Sub zu sein. Daher hatte er nur ein Halsband, ein paar Handfesseln aus Leder und eine Reitgerte auf das Bett gelegt, so dass Sherlock sie von der Tür aus gut sehen konnte. John beobachtete jede Regung, jedes Muskelzucken, alles, was Sherlocks Körper ihm unfreiwillig aber so offensichtlich mitteilte.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Sherlock die auf dem Bett ausgebreiteten Dinge an, dann starrte er John an. "Was ist das?"

John konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Ich dachte, Sie würden diese Dinge kennen, zumindest die Reitgerte. Sie sieht etwas anders aus als Ihre eigene, aber Irene Adler hatte eine ganz ähnliche."

"Wollen Sie mich schlagen?" Ungläubig wechselte Sherlocks Blick zwischen dem Bett und John hin und her, der die Ruhe selbst zu sein schien.

"Nur, wenn Sie mich darum bitten. Das ist etwas, was wir herausfinden werden, wenn Sie es möchten", antwortete John. Sherlocks Gesichtsfarbe wechselte zwischen rot und weiß, aber er sagte nichts. John fuhr fort. "Wenn Sie es möchten, werden wir es gemeinsam herausfinden. Wenn Sie es wollen und wenn Sie mir vertrauen."

"John, Sie wissen, ich vertraue Ihnen, total, komplett, mit meinem Leben. Doch das ist ...", seine Stimme versiegte.

"Neu? Unerwartet? Aufregend? Sherlock, wir müssen gar nichts machen. Sie gehen jetzt einfach die Treppe wieder hinunter und wir vergessen die ganze Sache." Sherlocks Kopf schnellte hoch und er blickte John fast enttäuscht an. "Oder", fuhr John fort, "oder Sie kommen herein und tun genau das, was ich Ihnen sage. Sie gehorchen ohne Widerrede, ohne Diskussion, ohne nachzudenken, ohne auch nur zu Zögern. Wollen Sie das? Wollen Sie die Kontrolle, die Verantwortung, für eine kurze Zeit an mich abgeben? Ich werde in dieser Zeit für jede Ihrer Bewegungen und Handlungen verantwortlich sein, darum ist es wichtig, dass Sie mir wirklich vertrauen und gehorchen, wollen Sie das? Können Sie das?"

Sherlock schluckte schwer und John konnte sehen, wie er mit sich kämpfte. Sherlock vertraute John, keine Frage, aber die Kontrolle abgeben, das klang gefährlich. Ohne nachzudenken, konnte er das? Nicht denken? Die Idee war verlockend. Würde John es schaffen, seine Gedanken zu stoppen, zur Ruhe zu bringen? Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und ging auf John zu. Direkt vor ihm blieb er stehen und sah ihn unsicher an, schluckte noch einmal. "Was soll ich tun?"

"Zuerst einmal zuhören. Ich werde dich ab sofort duzen, du wirst mich weiterhin mit 'Sie' und 'John' ansprechen. Zumindest solange wir hier sind, ist das klar?" Sherlock runzelte die Augenbrauen, aber er nickte. John legte ihm ein paar Finger unter das Kinn und drehte Sherlocks Kopf etwas. "Wenn ich dich etwas frage antwortest du mit 'Ja, John.' oder 'Nein, John.' ist das klar?" Sherlock zögerte einen Moment bevor er "Ja, John", sagte, und Johns Griff an seinem Kinn wurde sofort stärker. "Ohne Zögern, ohne Nachdenken, klar?" Diesmal kam die Antwort umgehend. "Ja, John."

John schien zufrieden und der Griff lockerte sich, stattdessen streichelte er nun Sherlocks Wange. "Du brauchst noch ein Safe-Word. Weißt du, was das ist?"

"Ja, John."

"Gut, ich warte."

Er brauchte nur einen Moment: "Zucker."

"Zucker? In Ordnung, ja, das ist gut. Jetzt zieh dich aus."

Einen Moment lang stand Sherlock wie erstarrt, dann begann er langsam, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. John setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der vor dem Fenster stand und sah ihm zu. Als Sherlock splitternackt vor ihm stand, stand John auf und ging langsam um ihn herum. Er strich ihm mit der Hand sanft über die Schultern und das Schlüsselbein, ließ seine Finger federleicht über Sherlocks Rücken und seine Brust geistern, dann einen Arm hinab. Sherlock erschauerte, sein ganzer Körper erzitterte und war mit Gänsehaut überzogen.

"Du bist wunderschön, weißt du das eigentlich?" Als nicht sofort eine Antwort kam, vergrub John seine rechte Hand tief in Sherlocks dunkle Locken und zog seinen Kopf unsanft nach hinten. "Antworte", verlangte er mit härterer Stimme.

Sherlock schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, dann beeilte er sich zu antworten: "Nein, John."

John ließ seine Haare los und kraulte ihm den Nacken, er brauchte einen Moment, um seine Überraschung zu verarbeiten. "Nein? Willst du damit sagen, dir hat noch nie jemand gesagt, wie schön du bist?"

Diesmal antwortete Sherlock schneller. "Nein, John." Er wusste nicht, ob er mehr sagen sollte oder durfte, also schwieg er lieber.

"Oh, mein armer Junge", bedauerte John ihn. Sherlock horchte misstrauisch auf, aber es war kein Spott in Johns Stimme. "Ich meine es ernst", sagte er leise, "du weißt, du kannst mir vertrauen." John nahm Sherlocks Gesicht in seine Hände und streichelte seine Wangen, dabei sah er ihm fest in die Augen. "Du bist wunderschön, lass dir von niemandem etwas anderes einreden." Dann küsste John ihn zum ersten Mal, und es war alles süß und weich und warm und Sherlock schloss seine Augen und schmolz in den Kuss und in Johns Hände. Er fühlte sich schwindelig, als John ihn sanft zurückschob.

"Sherlock", John sah ihn etwas unsicher an, "bist du noch Jungfrau?"

"N-n-n-nein, John."

"Das klang nicht sehr überzeugend. Hattest du schon mal eine Beziehung?"

"Nein, John."

"Aber du hattest schon mal Sex?"

"Ja, John."

"Wann und mit wem?" Jetzt wollte John es genauer wissen, denn wenn Sherlock noch so unerfahren war, wie er jetzt befürchtete, würde er sehr langsam anfangen müssen.

"Auf der Uni, eine Studienkollegin, John."

"Wie oft?"

"Zwei Mal."

"Zwei Mal, _John!_"

"Ja, John."

"Und das war alles?"

"Ja, John."

"In Ordnung." John streichelte wieder Sherlocks Gesicht. "Oh Sherlock", seufzte er lächelnd, "du musst ja noch so viel lernen. Lass uns anfangen. Auf die Knie."

Sherlock schaute ihn unsicher an und John legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte ihn sanft auf die Knie, den Hintern auf den Hacken, die Hände im Schoß, den Kopf gesenkt. "Dies ist deine Position, wann immer ich 'hinknien' sage, verstanden?"

"Ja, John."

"Dies ist ebenfalls deine Position, wenn ich dich auf mein Zimmer schicke und dir befehle dort auf mich zu warten, verstanden?"

"Ja, John."

"Das war gut, Sherlock, sehr gut. Möchtest du weiter machen?"

"Ja, John." Sherlock hatte den Kopf gehoben und schaute John an, begierig auf alles Neue.

John gab ihm eine schallende Backpfeife, die Sherlock fast das Gleichgewicht verlieren ließ. "Ich habe dir nicht erlaubt den Kopf zu heben", sagte er barsch. "Du musst wirklich noch viel lernen."

Sherlock biss die Zähne zusammen und senkte den Kopf. Seine Wange brannte von Johns Hand, aber mehr schmerzte ihn der kalte, harte Ton in Johns Stimme. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen. Er wollte alles richtig machen, er wollte von John gelobt werden; er sehnte sich so sehr danach, dass es ihn selbst erschreckte.

John stand jetzt hinter Sherlock und massierte ihm seine verspannten Schultern. "Entspann dich Sherlock, du fängst gerade erst an zu lernen, da passieren Fehler. Ich bin sicher, dass du ein eifriger Schüler und ein schneller Lerner bist, aber du musst verstehen, dass ich dir keine Fehler durchgehen lassen kann." Anhand der verspannten Muskeln und der schnellen Atmung konnte John ziemlich gut beurteilen, wie aufgeregt Sherlock war. "Verstanden?"

"Ja, John."

Er gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf den Hinterkopf, dann setzte er sich wieder auf den Stuhl am Fenster und beobachtete den knienden Sherlock. Eines der wichtigsten und schwierigsten Dinge, die Sherlock lernen musste, war Geduld. John wollte ihm helfen, seinen Kopf frei zu kriegen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass dies hier genau das war, was Sherlock brauchte, um sein Gehirn zu entschleunigen und zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Sherlock starrte vor sich hin und überlegte, was er da eigentlich tat. Wie konnte es sein, dass er nackt in Johns Schlafzimmer vor dem Bett kniete? Er fühlte sich verletzlich, aber auch neugierig und erregt. Was hatte John geplant? Wie lange musste er hier knien? Was hatte John gemeint mit 'wann immer ich dich auf mein Zimmer schicke und dir befehle, dort auf mich zu warten'? Allein der Gedanke ließ ihn wieder erschauern und seine Erregung stieg. Wie lange noch, John?

Nachdem Sherlock fast 15 Minuten unbeweglich auf seinen Knien verharrt hatte, fand John, dass es genug für den Anfang war. Er begann, sich langsam auszuziehen. Zuerst die Schuhe und Socken, dann den Pullover, das Hemd, die Hose, bis er nur noch seine Boxershorts anhatte. Anschließend ging er zu Sherlock, der ihn die ganze Zeit aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet hatte, und hielt ihm beide Hände hin. "Steh auf."

Etwas wackelig auf den Beinen erhob Sherlock sich. John zog ihn mit sich zum Bett, wo sie sich nebeneinander hinsetzten. "Geht es dir gut, Sherlock?" wollte John zuerst einmal wissen.

"Ja, John", antwortete Sherlock leise.

"Sherlock, hör mir gut zu. Ich sage dir jetzt, was ich mit dir machen werde." Allein die Wortwahl ließ Sherlock erschauern. "Wenn es etwas gibt, das du nicht willst, dann erwarte ich von dir, dass du es mir sagst, verstanden?"

"Ja, John." Sherlock war jetzt aufgeregt; er glaubte nicht, dass er irgendetwas ablehnen würde, was John mit ihm machen wollte. Allein der Gedanke, was John alles mit ihm anstellen könnte, war so atemberaubend, dass er schon halb hart war.

"Zuerst werde ich dich übers Knie legen und dir den Hintern versohlen, danach werde ich dich gründlich durchficken." John sprach in dem gleichen ruhigen Tonfall, als ob er ihm die Einkaufsliste diktierte, und Sherlock war sprachlos. "Solltest du zu sehr zappeln, werde ich dich mit den Ledermanschetten fesseln." Sherlock fiel die Kinnlade runter, aber er sagte kein Wort.

"Ok, also leg dich hier über meine Knie, du kannst den Kopf auf das Bett legen, wenn du willst." Sherlock gehorchte ohne Zögern. Die Haltung hätte erniedrigend und peinlich sein müssen, aber er war viel zu erregt, um solche Gedanken zu haben. Sein harter, geschwollener Penis hing völlig unbeachtete zwischen Johns Beinen.

Sherlock lag mit der Stirn auf dem Bett und stützte sich mit seinen Armen ab. Als John ganz leicht mit den Fingerspitzen über sein Hinterteil streichelte, erschauerte er wieder. John liebkoste die festen Rundungen, seine Hand presste sich fester in das Fleisch und seine Finger erkundeten die Spalte zwischen Sherlocks Arschbacken. Sherlock keuchte, er bewegte seinen Hintern unbewusst hin und her. "Ruhig", ertönte Johns ruhige, samtige Stimme, und Sherlocks Bewegungen brachen abrupt ab. Alles was er noch hörte, war sein Blut, das in seinen Ohren rauschte.

Dann traf ihn der erste Schlag, ein lautes Klatschen war zu hören, und Sherlock zuckte zusammen. Es war weniger der Schmerz, der ihn zusammenzucken ließ, sondern die plötzliche Wucht von Johns Hand. Der zweite Schlag traf ihn härter, und er musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen, um still zu sein. Sherlock konzentrierte sich so sehr in Erwartung des nächsten Schlages, dass es etwas dauerte, bis er merkte, dass John mit ihm sprach. "Sherlock. Sherlock! Du sollst mir zuhören. Sherlock, hörst du mich?"

"J-j-ja, John." Sherlocks Stimme war heiser und etwas wackelig.

"Sherlock, ich habe gesagt, du sollst mitzählen, hast du das nicht gehört?"

"N-n-nein, John."

"Dann sage ich es dir jetzt noch einmal. Du zählst jeden Schlag laut mit, insgesamt werden es zehn Schläge; jeden Schlag, den du verpasst wiederhole ich. Da du die ersten beiden nicht gezählt hast, fängst du also bei eins an, verstanden?"

"J-j-j-ja, John." Sherlock atmete schwer und versuchte, sich für die zu erwartenden Schläge zu wappnen.

Wieder knallte Johns Hand auf seinen Hintern. John wartete einen Moment, dann hob er die Hand wieder. Im letzten Moment fiel Sherlock ein, worauf er wartete: "Eins, John", schrie er fast.

"Gut gemacht", lobte John ihn und streichelte Sherlocks inneren Oberschenkel. Ein Stöhnen löste sich aus Sherlocks Kehle, und er biss sich erschrocken auf seine Unterlippe.

John lächelte. "Gefällt dir das?

"Jaaahhh, Johnnn", zischte Sherlock, er konnte kaum atmen.

"Dann lass uns weiter machen", erklärte er und ein weiterer Schlag traf Sherlock, dieses Mal ein wenig tiefer.

Klatsch! - "Zwei, John." - Klatsch! - "Drei, John." -

Für eine Weile war nichts zu hören als das gleichmäßige "klatsch!" von Johns Hand und Sherlocks Stimme, die brav mitzählte.

Klatsch! - "Vier, John." - Klatsch! - "Fünf, John." -

Sherlock konzentrierte sich ganz auf seine Aufgabe, der Schmerz trat in den Hintergrund. Er wartete auf den nächsten Schlag, musste aufpassen, dass er richtig zählte, durfte keinen Fehler machen.

Klatsch! - "Sechs, John." -

Jeder Schlag war jetzt ein Stromstoß, der direkt in seinen Unterleib fuhr, und Sherlock begann es zu genießen. Wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er nur die nächste Zahl vor sich, nichts anderes hatte in seinem Kopf Platz.

Klatsch! - "Sieben, John." -

Sherlocks Stimme wurde heiser und drängend, und er konnte fühlen, dass John ebenfalls erregt war, sein steifer Schwanz drückte sich in Sherlocks Seite.

Klatsch! - "Acht, John."

"Nur noch zwei , Sherlock." Johns Fingerspitzen geisterten über die roten Muster vor ihm. "Die beiden zusätzlichen Schläge, weil du am Anfang nicht aufgepasst hast. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du das nächste Mal aufmerksamer bist, in Ordnung, Sherlock?"

Sherlock hob den Kopf etwas an, er atmete schwer und brauchte beide Arme, um sich abzustützen. "Ja, John."

"Guter Junge, du bist ein schneller Lerner, ich wusste es." Und seine Hand knallte hart auf Sherlocks Hintern.

Sherlock schrie auf, _das_ hatte weh getan. "N-n-n-neun, John", wimmerte er. Der Schmerz war stechend, aber seine Erregung wurde nur noch größer.

Der letzte Schlag war genauso hart und unbarmherzig und ließ Sherlock erneut aufschreien.

"Z-z-z-zehn, John." Sherlocks Stimme wie auch sein Körper zitterten und er sprach durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne.

John atmete schwer, seine Erektion presste sich in Sherlocks Rippen. "Das hast du wirklich sehr gut gemacht", lobte er Sherlock und fuhr ihm mit einer Hand durch die Haare, während die andere sanft die roten, heißen Rundungen seines Hinterns liebkoste. Sherlock konnte ein lautes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als sich Johns Hände über seinen Körper bewegten; er war so hart und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass Johns Hände ihn endlich richtig berühren würden. Aber John küsste nur seine Schulter und wies ihn an, sich auf das Bett zu knien. Mit einem Schnauben folgte Sherlock den Anweisungen und John grinste.

"Du bist so ungeduldig. Immer muss alles jetzt und sofort sein." Sein Blick glitt über Sherlocks anmutig gebogenen Hals. "Du wirst bei mir Geduld lernen. Du wirst lernen, dass Vorfreude etwas wunderbares sein kann, und dass manchmal der Weg das Ziel ist."

Dann schlug er ihm die Hände weg, so dass Sherlock auf seinen Ellenbogen und seinen Knien aufgestützt war. Sherlock schnappte überrascht nach Luft.

Eine Zeit lang passierte nichts und Sherlock wurde immer unruhiger und nervöser. Was hatte John vor? Wie lange musste er in dieser Position bleiben? Er fühlte sich so exponiert, wie er sich ja quasi selbst präsentierte. Aber der Gedanke, nicht zu wissen, was als nächstes passieren würde, die Vorstellung, wie sein Anblick für John sein musste, erregten ihn mehr, als er sich eingestehen wollte. Er begann darüber nachzudenken, ob er -

"Stopp!" Johns Stimme war ruhig aber bestimmt, trotzdem zuckte Sherlock zusammen. "Hör auf zu denken, ich bestimme, was als nächstes passieren wird. Konzentrier dich nur auf deine Aufgabe, du machst das sehr gut bis jetzt." Sherlock hörte ein Klicken, dann das Geräusch aneinander reibender Hände und einige Sekunden später spürte er Johns feuchte und glitschige Finger an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle.

Gleichzeitig konnte er Johns Lippen auf seinem Hintern spüren, seine Zunge, die die Linien nachzeichnete, die seine Hände vorher dort hinterlassen hatte. Sherlock biss sich auf die Unterlippe, das war alles so intensiv. Dann schrie er auf, als Johns erster Finger plötzlich in ihn eindrang.

Zwanzig Minuten später war Sherlock nur noch ein zitterndes, bettelndes Etwas. John hatte sich Zeit gelassen, er wollte, dass Sherlocks erstes Mal perfekt würde. Sherlock hatte nur noch einen Gedanken, unfähig ihn in Worte zu fassen. Er stöhnte und keuchte jedes Mal, wenn John ihn mit seinen mittlerweile drei Fingern bearbeitete. John krümmte die Finger leicht und fand Sherlocks Prostata, so dass er in süßer Qual wimmerte, bis John seine Hand zurückzog. Nun jammerte er wegen der plötzlichen Leere, die er in sich spürte und John küsste seinen Rücken und die wunderschönen Rundungen vor ihm.

"Du bist so wunderschön in deinem Verlangen, Sherlock. Dreh dich um, ich will dein Gesicht sehen wenn ich dich ficke." Sherlock knurrte laut und wölbten ihm seine Hüften entgegen, seine linke Hand krallte sich in die Laken, während die rechte zu seiner pulsierenden Erektion wanderte. Er brauchte die Berührung, John hatte ihn, während er ihn vorbereitete, nicht angefasst. Und auch jetzt wurde seine Hand grob weggeschoben.

"Nein, Sherlock. Ich bestimme wann und wie du kommst, und ob du überhaupt kommst. Also sei brav und nimm die Hände über den Kopf, halt dich am Bettrahmen fest.

" Mit einem Stöhnen gehorchte Sherlock, aber diesmal bettelte er: "Bitte John, bitte, ich kann nicht mehr, bitte..."

John zog ein Kondom über seine eigene, steil aufragende Erektion und hüllte sich und Sherlock in mehr Gleitgel, dann legte er Sherlocks Bein über seine rechte Schulter und küsste sanft seinen inneren Schenkel, ließ seine Zunge mit den feinen Härchen spielen.

Sherlock erschauerte und stöhnte. "Bitte, John! Bittebittebittebitteeee..." Wieder fand eine von Sherlocks Händen den Weg nach unten. John schlug die Hand weg und biss in seinen Schenkel, so dass ein roter Ring zu sehen war. Erschrocken zuckte Sherlocks Hand zurück über seinen Kopf.

John knurrte. "Wenn du deine Hände nicht bei dir behalten kannst, muss ich dich fesseln, Sherlock, willst du das?"

Allein der Gedanke war schon fast zu viel für Sherlock und er schüttelte den Kopf während er gleichzeitig laut aufheulte. "Oh Gott, ja, nein, bitte, oh Gott, John,..."

John lachte überrascht auf, er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Sherlock so schnell so gut reagierte. Er ließ das Bein von seiner Schulter gleiten und griff nach den Ledermanschetten auf dem Nachttisch. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, legte er die erste Manschette um Sherlocks rechtes Handgelenk und machte sie mit einem Karabiner am Bettgestell fest. Mit dem anderen Arm verfuhr er genauso, so dass Sherlocks Arme am Ende weit gespreizt am Kopfende des Bettes gefesselt waren. Die Manschetten waren gepolstert, so dass er sich nicht verletzten konnte. Schließlich legte er Sherlock noch das Halsband um und machte eine dünne Metallkette an der Vorderseite fest, die er in der Hand hielt. Er zog leicht an der Kette und Sherlocks Kopf folgte der Bewegung, aber durch die gefesselten Hände konnte er sich nicht sehr weit bewegen.

"Das sieht doch schon ganz gut aus." Er küsste Sherlock, dann ließ er die Kette wieder locker, so dass Sherlocks Kopf wieder in die Kissen sank. Sherlock hatte sich die ganze Zeit über nicht gerührt, aber seine Erregung war ins unermessliche gewachsen. Jetzt zog er an den Fesseln und stöhnte laut. John legte Sherlocks Bein wieder über seine Schulter und genoss einen Moment die Aussicht. Er ließ seine Zunge und seine Zähne leicht über Sherlocks Oberschenkel gleiten, was diesen aufkeuchen ließ, dann begann John sachte in ihn einzudringen.

Mit einem Schlag verstummte Sherlock, völlig vereinnahmt von den neuen Empfindungen. Er versuchte, sich zu entspannen, John redete beruhigend auf ihn ein, aber sein einziger Gedanke war 'Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott!' Das konnte niemals passen, Panik erfasste ihn und er verkrampfte sich, bis er Johns beruhigende Hände auf seinem Bauch und seinen Beinen spürte und Johns Worte zu ihm durchdrangen.

"Ruhig, Sherlock, entspann dich, ich werde dir nicht weh tun. Sherlock, sie mich an." Sherlock öffnete seine Augen und fixierte sie auf Johns Augen, während dieser Sherlocks Eingang erneut mit seinen Fingern lockerte und Sherlock sich merklich entspannte. Nach ein paar Minuten war Sherlock so weit, er atmete schwer und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. John sah ihm fest in die Augen, hielt Sherlocks Blick mit seinem eigenen fest, als er sich langsam in ihn hineinschob. Sherlock hielt den Atem an.

"Atme", forderte Johns Stimme, und Sherlock gehorchte, immer noch von Johns Blick gefangen.

Dann füllte John ihn ganz aus und Sherlock warf seinen Kopf mit einem Knurren zurück und schloss die Augen. John wartete einen Moment, zog sich etwas zurück, um erneut zuzustoßen, diesmal etwas härter. Sherlocks Mund war weit offen, aber kein Laut drang aus seiner Kehle. Allein dieser Anblick raubte John den Atem, er beugte sich hinunter und küsste Sherlocks Hals und Schlüsselbein. Dann ließ er seine Zunge um Sherlocks Brustwarzen kreisen, was diesen laut aufkeuchen ließ.

"Gefällt dir das, Sherlock? Soll ich weiter machen?" John knabberte und saugte jetzt stärker und Sherlock wand sich unter ihm, die Hände verzweifelt an den Ledermanschetten zerrend. "Ja, John, ja, ja, oh Gott, bitte, Johnnnn..." John stieß immer wieder zu, härter und tiefer, er änderte den Winkel und traf nun mit jedem Stoß Sherlocks Prostata, der jetzt fast so weit war und jeden Stoß mit einem Stöhnen begleitete. Schließlich umfasste John Sherlocks pulsierende Länge, die zwischen ihnen gefangen war, und bewegte seine Hand im Takt mit seinen Hüften.

"Willst du mir gehören Sherlock?" flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme, "dann komm für mich, jetzt."

Das war alles, was Sherlock als Ansporn brauchte. Er wölbte seinen Rücken und hatte Johns Namen auf den Lippen, als sein Orgasmus ihn überrollte, eine Welle nach der anderen ihn durchschüttelte. Sherlocks Muskeln pressten sich um John zusammen, der noch ein paarmal hart zustieß, dann folgte er Sherlock und sie lagen beide zitternd auf dem Bett.

Sherlock zitterte immer noch unkontrolliert und John japste nach Luft. Er stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen und küsste Sherlock sanft auf das Kinn, dann zog er sich vorsichtig aus ihm zurück, entsorgte das Kondom und reinigte er sie beide mit einem feuchten Handtuch, bevor er die Ledermanschetten öffnete und Sherlock das Halsband abnahm.

Sherlock lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Bett und atmete schwer. Plötzlich fühlte John sich unsicher. Sollte er sich zu ihm legen, ihn in den Arm nehmen, so wie es sein erster Impuls gewesen war?

Er betrachtete Sherlocks Gesicht, es war entspannt und ruhig, fast sah er aus, als ob er schlafen würde. Aber es war Sherlock, und niemand konnte sagen, wie Sherlock reagierte. Der Sex war vorbei, ihr kleines Spiel von Gehorsam und Unterwerfung. Dann schlug Sherlock die Augen auf, ihre Blicke trafen sich und John sah einen anderen, etwas verwirrten aber durchaus zufriedenen Sherlock, das machte es ihm leichter. Er kletterte wieder ins Bett und öffnete seine Arme einladend. Sherlock zögerte nur kurz, dann drehte er sich herum und schmiegte sich in Johns geöffnete Arme, kuschelte sich wie eine große Katze an seine Brust. John lächelte und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die wirren dunklen Locken.

Sherlock hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Er wurde plötzlich von einer unbekannten, idiotischen, fast schmerzhaften Zärtlichkeit überwältigt. Er wollte Johns Augenlider, seine Schläfen, seinen Hals und seine Schultern, seine Narbe, küssen. Die Röte schoss ihm ins Gesicht und er vergrub seinen Kopf an Johns Hals.

"Hey", John runzelte die Stirn. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" Er streichelte sanft Sherlocks Rücken und wartete auf eine Antwort. Er musste lange warte, aber schließlich sah Sherlock ihn wütend an. "Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung", blaffte er John an, der erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Sherlock krümmte sich innerlich, so hatte er das nicht sagen wollen, aber seine Gefühle verunsicherten ihn, und er hasste es, wenn er unsicher war. Es machte ihn wütend

John hatte ihn losgelassen, seine Hände lagen bewegungslos auf der Matratze und Sherlock spürte, wie angespannt er war. Sherlocks Blick wurde weicher, das hatte er nicht gewollt. "Nein, John, so meinte ich das nicht."

John antwortete nicht, aber er erwiderte Sherlocks Blick; in ihm die unausgesprochene Frage, was zum Henker das bedeuten sollte. Und Sherlock fand es plötzlich unglaublich schwierig, darauf zu antworten. Er legte seinen Kopf wieder auf Johns Schulter, es war so viel einfacher, wenn er ihn nicht dabei ansah.

"John, ich - ich weiß nicht was los ist. Ich bin okay - und das eben - was du mit mir gemacht hast - das war - großartig, ich habe so etwas noch nicht erlebt, ich wusste nicht mal - . Aber - ich - mir wird plötzlich klar, dass - dass ich Gefühle habe, für dich. Ich habe noch nie so etwas empfunden und ich weiß nicht was - ich weiß nicht wie - ich weiß gar nichts! Und das macht mich wahnsinnig!" Sherlock war immer lauter, immer wütender geworden, aber John hatte sich seltsamer Weise entspannt bei seinen Worten, streichelte ihn sogar wieder, was Sherlock noch mehr verwirrte.

Als er wieder aufblickte, lächelte John ihn an. Er nahm Sherlocks Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste ihn auf die Augen, die Stirn und schließlich auf die Lippen, ganz sanft. "Ja", sagte er dann, "ich glaube ich bin auch gerade dabei mich zu verlieben." Seine Zunge glitt über Sherlocks Unterlippe, seine Zähne knabberten daran, bevor er ihn wieder küsste, diesmal leidenschaftlicher, inniger. Mit einem Schwung drehte er sie beide herum, so dass Sherlock auf dem Rücken lag und John über ihm war. Er küsste ihn wieder und Sherlock schmolz in seinen Armen. Es war ihm egal, ob er es verstand oder nicht, John verstand es offensichtlich, er würde ihn führen, und Sherlock würde sich führen lassen, von John, nur John, immer nur John.

Ende


End file.
